


A Tool to be Used

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Series: Ceteris Disparibus [2]
Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Bondage, implied luke/danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines
Summary: Danny Rand is a sub





	A Tool to be Used

**Author's Note:**

> This is a BDSM au and that is DEFINITELY Luke's collar...


End file.
